To Begin Again
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Kagome starred down at her swollen stomach memories of the last moments she spent with him before being sent back down the well. Her friends had turned on her for Naraku somehow gaining most of the shard of the Shikon no Tama. Now here she is desperately trying to get back to him, the Western Ice Prince. Lord Sesshomaru. With one last hope she might make it, but can she reach him i
1. 00

Ok everyone it has actually been forever since I've last done a Inuyasha fanfic! Last one sucked grrrr but I hope this one should be better…hopefully.

* * *

To Begin Again

Summary: Kagome starred down at her swollen stomach memories of the last moments she spent with him before being sent back down the well. Her friends had turned on her for Naraku somehow gaining most of the shard of the Shikon no Tama. Now here she is desperately trying to get back to him, the Western Ice Prince. Lord Sesshomaru. With one last hope she might make it, but can she reach him in time. Or die by the hands of the Hanyou and her old friends.

* * *

"_Sesshomaru!_" Her scream echoed throughout the forest as the silver haired full-fledged demon lord lifted her into his arms jumping her and himself out of the way of Adamant Barrage. He kept the young Miko held close to him as he landed gracefully onto the ground growling at where the attack came from. A few feet away Inuyasha stood along with Sango and Miroku all three held anger on their faces. A red ball of fear bounded out of the bushes hiding behind Sesshomaru's leg. The great lord noted that it was Shippo, Kagome's adopted son.

"What has gotten into you three? What is the meaning of this?!" Sesshormaru growled hearing the muffle sobs Kagome was trying to keep hidden by burying her face into his chest tightly gripping onto his armor.

"They believe that Kagome handed over her shards to Naraku so she could stay with you and not worry about anything. At least that's what Naraku said and they believe him all because when Kagome froze up at the insanity of his words they took her silence as shame! And not only that Inuyasha also wishes to kill her for choosing you!" Shippo hurriedly explained scurrying up Sesshomaru's leg to Kagomes stomach laying there in hopes it'd comfort her.

"Fools…the lot of them. Lets go." Sesshomaru said darkly, glaring at Inuyasha as he brought Tessaiga down the most known of his attacks racing towards the unwanted three. He ran through the trees with lightning speed and didn't slow until he knew he had lost the three ex-comrades of Kagome. For a while the traveled in silence and Shippo became worried when he noticed Kagome's eyes had gone blank.

"Sesshomaru-Sama?!" Shippo asked fear etched all through his voice. Sighing the Demon Lord finally sat Kagome on the ground propping her against a tree. Silent tears escaped her lifeless eyes as she just stared straight ahead of her. Shippo scurried off to go find wood to start a fire as the sun began to set; he could also smell Sesshomaru's other companions drawing near and decided to give the two time alone to meet up with the group. Sesshomaru reached out and cupped Kagome's cheek a bit glad to see life return to them, but it also pained him as a chocked sob escaped from her lips.

"Ses….shomaru-sa…ma…." Her voice sounded pitiful as more sobs broke free and she curled into a ball burying her face into her hands. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do and did the only thing he knew he pulled her hands away by her wrists and pinned them above her head before planting his lips upon hers. He was relieved when she slowly melted into it and he released her wrists. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck yearning for him more. Sesshomaru slid his hands to around her waist listing her up with him as he stood then pressed her against the tree with his body pushing his clawed fingers into her hair.

"Sesshomaru…Sama." Kagome breathed out as they both parted standing there panting. Her eyes were glazed over the pleasure of his touches from his hands running down her sides flowed through her. A moan escaped her lips when Sesshomaru began trailing kisses down her neck biting softly as to not harm her. Kagomes hands trailed down his chest surprised with herself that she managed to remove Sesshomaru of his armor, even more surprised that he didn't stop her. Sesshomarus hands ran up under her school uniform lifting it off of her. Kagome shuddered from the sudden coldness that she barely noticed being lifted off the ground being forced to wrap her legs around Sesshomaru's waist.

Kagome gasped when Sesshomari bit onto her neck again one of his hands massaging her breasts. Her mind was slowly beginning not to function from the overload of pleasure she was feeling. She forced herself to focus a bit more she slid her hands through the gap of Sesshomarus shirt, she ran her hands over his bare skin to his shoulders pushing the fabric he wore over them revealing the rest of his skin. Sesshomaru had released his bite on Kagomes neck and was know tacking in her sent planting soft kisses onto the top of her head. Kagome was mesmerized tracing her fingers along his chest , leaning forward she planted a soft chaste kiss over the place where his heart was before looking up at Sesshomaru's calm face cupping his cheek with her hand leaning up to place a kiss onto his lips. She gasped when his hand ventured south his finger rubbing in between her folds through the fabric of her undergarment. She began to pant as the pleasure began building up deep inside her, she gripped tightly onto Sesshomaru's arms moans escaping her. Sesshomaru smirked beginning to rub a little faster, he loved the noises she produced when he touched her in certain ways.

"Se-Seshomaru-Sama." She begged trying to squirm with her legs but they were still wrapped around his wait immobilizing her. He only smirked using his free hand to somehow push his kimono pants down cutting off Kagomes undergarment with his claws exposing her.

"I apologize if this hurts, I will be as gentle as possible." He whispered into her ear earning a nod and planted a rough kissing upon her lips. Each of his hands grabbed under her knees pushing her legs back to spread them more giving him easier access to plunge deep into her breaking through her virgin wall. Kagome's eyes widened and she only managed to let out a painful gasp through the rough kiss Sesshomaru had her trapped in. To preoccupy her mind she slid her hands into his silver hair deepening the kiss granting him access to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Kagome focused only on kissing Sesshomaru when he began moving in and out of her. Soon the movement became less painful and pleasure ran through her. When they pulled apart the two only stared at one another each moving with the other. Sesshomaru held Kagome closer to him beginning to speed up feeling him coming to his peak, Kagome buried her face into his neck moaning out his name sending him over the edge as he finally released his seed into her digging his fangs into her neck. He wasn't surprised that Kagome had bit onto him as well. They stood like that for what seemed like forever panting , Kagome was obviously exhausted and soon Sesshomaru had them both redressed.

"Now you are forever mine Miko." He whisperered into her ear a crescent moon had now appeared on Kagome's neck where he had bit her. He had no idea what kind of mark had appeared onto his neck, but he wasn't worried about it. Kagome had managed to find an extra pair of underwear in her yellow bag and slipped them on. She smiled as arms wrapped around her waist Sesshomaru nuzzling his nose into her marked neck licking it. Shivers went through Kagomes body but she didn't mind.

"We should get back to Jaken, Rin, Shippo and Kohaku." Kagome giggled turning her head to plant a kiss on Sesshomaru's cheek.

"Of course then in the morning we should arrive to that well so you can return to your time for a bit. You still have that one shard don't you?" Sesshomaru asked lifting her into his arms again and began heading to where he smelled the others.

"I still have it, thankfully Inuyasha and the other two didn't realize I had one. I won't be staying long in my era. When I return this time it will be for good so I can stay with you" Kagome whispered shyly and when she looked up Sesshomaru's lips had descended upon hers again.

"This Sesshomaru can't wait for your return, don't keep me waiting Kagome." Sesshomaru growled playfully earning a giggle from Kagome.

"I won't be long, maybe just a few days. A week at most." Kagome explained as they reached the camp fire the two small demons giving the two looks.

"What?!" Kagome asked a blush going over her cheeks.

"What were you two doing?" Jaken asked only to get kicked into a tree by Sesshomaru who placed Kagome in his spot next to Rin.

"So does that mean Kagome is going to be a mother?" Shippo and Rin both asked, Kagome's entire face turning red as she froze in place.

"Only when she is ready. But then again it could happen when she isn't ready we will have to wait and see." Sesshomaru explained sitting behind the young miko pulling her into his lap and keeping his arms wrapped protectively around her. His warmth and steady heart beat soon put her to sleep. She didn't wake though till the next morning being carried in Sesshomaru's arms still. She smiled up at him when he had glanced down at her, but that smile soon vanished at look on his face. She instantly knew where they were when she looked around.

"Inuyasha is near by isn't he?" She asked and he only nodded setting her down but kept her close one hand placed on Bakusaiga. Kagome longed for her bow and arrows but alas they were destroyed against Inuyasha in attempt to protect herself. Shippo peaked out of her bag but soon darted down again when the image of Inuyasha appeared by the well look of hate all over his face.

"I'm shocked to see that you came here wench." Inuyasha spat his Tessaiga already wielded eyes dark with hate and held a murder intent.

"You will refrain from calling her that you pathetic half breed!" Sesshomaru spat pushing Kagome to behind him pulling Bakusaiga out and pointed it at his younger half brother.

"And what will you do about it Sesshomaru?! Do you really expect me to believe you're going to protect a pathetic wench like her?!" Inuyasha spat darkly. Kagomes hair hid the mark left by Sesshomaru.

"Then that proves you know nothing about me nor Kagome." Sesshomaru growled lowering to get ready to charge at Inuyasha if he had to. Dark clouds began to roll in and a violent wind blew around them whipping Kagomes hair about. A vicious growl left Inuyasha's throat when Kagome's mark was revealed. Inuyasha was suddenly behind her.

"MI'LADY KAGOME!" Rin and Jaken both shouted, Kagome was barely able to move out of the way in time before Inuyasha's claws could rip her to shreds. She jumped up and ran when Sesshomaru attacked his half brother. Kagome began to run towards the well knowing this was her only chance.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" She heard from afar.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru shouted unable to maneuver around Inuyasha to get to her, Seeing the boomerang weapon Kagome let herself drop down to the ground barely missing the attack. She instantly shot up and ran. All that ran through her mind was to not stop.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku's voice rang out the pull of the wind from behind her beginning to bring her in.

"Oh no you don't! No one harms Sesshomaru-Sama's mate!" Jaken snapped jumping from the flying AhUn and used Nintojo fire shooting towards the Demon Slayer and Monk. The two backed off letting Kagome be able to reach the Bone Eaters Well. Turning back she watched as Inuyasha managed to strike Sesshomaru down hearing Rin and Jaken shout out to him as well as herself.

"Now then Kagome you will now watch as I slay your newly beloved mate." Inuyasha spat the blade to his Tessaiga turning black.

'He's going to use Meido Zangetsuha !' Shippo thought poking his head out, he saw Kagome's eyes widen fear.

"No…" She whispered out and began running back out.

"Kagome no!" Rin shouted desperately.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome shouted catching the hanyous attention to look back at her. "…OSWARI!" She screamed out, everyone froze in shock as the beads around his neck shone brightly and he was brought down to the ground. Sesshomaru was suddenly to Kagome and had her in his arms and appeared not long after by the well.

"I will come for you this Sesshomaru does promise. I'm sorry but I can't let you come back until then." Sesshomaru said sadly managing to get a hold of Kagome's shard and shove her down the well.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed being engulfed in the blue light, tears spilled from her eyes when she found herself sitting at the bottom back in her time.

"O-Okaa-san?" Shippo asked climbing out revealing that he somehow made it through.

"Shippo?! Oh….Shippo!" Kagome cried pulling the small fox demon into her arms hugging him close to her as she cried. Shippo could only hug his adoptive mom back knowing how she was feeling the both of them were trapped in her time until who knows when.

* * *

Well there is the very lengthy prologue….yes this was only the prologue and will hopefully be the shortest of the rest of the chapters. Dunno where this is going to go or if I'm going to bring Naraku in it or not. But yea, don't hate me for Sango and Miroku going evil though they'll snap out of it….eventually.


	2. 01

Well I hope everyone had enjoyed the prologue, I know I enjoyed writing it. Well from what everyone could tell Sesshomaru is obviously OC and I realize that but hey I love kind Sesshomaru when he's around those he secretly cares for! I will try to keep him in as much of character as possible but no promises.

* * *

It had been 5 months since the day she was shoved down the Bone Eaters well back into her time. She quit school the moment she found out she was pregnant with Sesshomaru's child. Her family and understood and always kept trying to help her figure out how to get back to the Feudal Era, back to Sesshomaru she missed him so much. It was a cold day outside when she carried Shippo with her to the bone eaters well and she carefully climbed down it and sat on the ground sitting on her knees. Shippo jumped from her arms and sat on her head. Kagome set her hand on the ground rubbing it along the ground. She wore baggy black cotton pajama pants and an oversized black long sleeved shirt the cold weather never really bothered her but she did have a black winter coat tied around her waist.

"I want to go back s badly Shippo. He doesn't even know that he's going to be a father. I don't want this child to grow up not knowing him!" Kagome chocked out tears beginning to form in her eyes. Shippo stayed silent rubbing his cheek in her hair in a way to try and console her but he knew nothing would work.

"Sesshomaru-Sama….Why….Why haven't you come for me?!" Kagome cried out a single tear rolling down her cheek and fell to the ground. Kagome and Shippos eyes widened as they were suddenly surrounded in a blue light. When it cleared snowflakes lightly fell from above. With the help of Shippo expanding himself, he raised Kagome out of the well and onto the snow covered ground of the feudal era. Kagome felt her heart leap with joy so happy to be back.

"Kagome we have to go, Inuyasha and them are in the village and it won't be long till the mutt face catches our scent mainly yours." Shippo said landing onto the top of her head.

"You're right lets go." She said and hurriedly ran into the forest she was so happy that her swollen stomach wasn't all that big. Her last visit to her doctor she said the baby was healthy even with how small her stomach had gotten, but she still needed to becareful. The two ran for a while before coming to a road path where she decided at that moment to put on her jacket for much more added warmth then began heading down the path away from Kaede's Village.

"How long do you think its gonna take to find Sesshomaru-Sama, Okaa-san?" Shippo asked hopping back onto her head.

"Not sure Shipoo, lets just hope we find him or at least Koga before Inuyasha and the others do. With Koga we'll at least have protection." Kagome said crossing her arms, even with the thought of being possibly chased by Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku her smile still never left. Just the thought of reuniting with Sesshomaru made her happy and excited.

"Well not to be a downer Kagome but…We have no supplies." Shippo suddenly said and that was what cause her smile to leave her face.

"DAMN IT!" Kagome suddenly yelled out and sighed turning around to look back at the direction of Kaede's village. She knew there was no telling how long it would take for her to get to the next village.

"I'll go Kagome, you stay put and keep out of sight! I'll also get your bow and arrows!" Shippo said using his fox magic to shape shift into a random traveler using the clothing he formed to hide his never changing fox tail. Kagome though she knew Shippo could get killed just stood there watching him head for the village knowing he'd go even if she tried to stop him. Once Shippo was out of site Kagome went back into the woods using the trees around her to shield herself.

'Becareful…my son.' Kagome thought hugging herself still a bit cold. Shippo reached the village rather quickly, he had used more of his fox magic to disguise his sent. Luckily for him he had managed to keep money from this era so he bought as many supplies as he could with what he had, at least until Kagome and him could reach another village. Shippo then went into the shadows and used more mox magi to shrink the supplies and put it away before he himself returned back to normal and he kept hidden heading straight for Kaede's hut staying under the window hearing familiar voices.

"So she's returned. What should we do Inuyasha." Miroku's voice sounded first and Shippo had to keep himself from growling. He was so angry at all of them for betraying his Okaa-San.

"We will go after her once we've gathered supplies for the snow. Lets go, no use sitting around here much longer!" Inuyasha spat, Shippo listened as all three of them left the hut before he jumped in locating Kagome's Bow and arrows shrinking them as well so he could carry them easier and vanished from the hut just as Sango came back for something. Sango stood there frozen immediately noticing the weapon gone.

"Shippo…" She growled dangerously. "INUYASHA SHIPPO IS IN THE VILLAGE!" Sango yelled grabbing what she forgot and ran out. Shippo heard the yell from outside the village and took off even faster, him and Kagome needed to get as far away as quickly as possible. The moment Kagome saw Shippo she ran out as he returned to his normal form returning the other things to normal form.

"We have to hurry Sango caught on!" Shippo said, Kagome nodded her putting the pack of supplies on her back as well as the bow and arrows grabbing Shippo and began running down the path. She could sense Inuyasha and the others not far behind and panic began to consume her emotions. All she could think of was for Shippo and the baby's safety. Kagome ran well into the night her heavy pants becoming more evident as she slowed to a stop leaning on her side against a tree.

"Kagome?!" Shippo asked worriedly she was hurting all over and her stomach hurt and knew that if she pushed herself any harder she could hurt or possibly worst kill the baby.

"I'm sorry Shippo I can't go any further!" She said through panting breaths.

"But you gotta! If you don't they'll catch up to us! They're not that far behind." Shippo panicked jumping to the ground pushing at Kagome's leg.

"I can't I can barely move as it is." Kagome breathed out falling to her knees one hand place to her stomach. Shippo began looking around in panic, they just got back and already were they going to die.

'Kagome don't give up this baby will be the world to you and Sesshomaru. Get up! I sadi GET UP!' Kikyo's voice rang through the raven haired girls head, snapping her eyes open Kagome slowly pushed herself back to standing and off of the tree. Shippo scurried back up her leg and she slowly began running again.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's angered roar was heard and he soon landed in front of her. Shippo began to panic keeping his place on top of Kagomes head. Kagome said nothing and just stood there breathing heavily her vision blurring in and out.

"Why have you come back?! Wasn't it obvious you aren't welcomed here?!" Inuyasha yelled crossing his arms, Sango and Miroku flew up above on Kirara. Kagome felt everything spinning around her her body becoming heavy.

"Okaa-San I think you should answer him right about now." Shippo said as Inuyasha pulled his sword out.

"I asked you a question Kagome!" He snapped tightening his grip around the hilt.

"Go…men…na…sai." Kagome chocked out before dropping to her knees collapsing face first into the snow.

"Kagome?! Kagome wake up! OKAA-SAN!" Shippo began shouting shacking Kagome as Inuyasha drew closer Tessaiga going black. "WAKE UP OKAA-SAN HE'S COMING!" Shippo wailed tears forming in his eyes. Kagome could hear Shippo and sense the attack from Inuyasha about to come but couldn't wake up let alone move.

"HEY MUTT FACE BACK OFF FROM KAGOME!" I new voice suddenly appeared a fight commencing for a short while before she was lifted off the snow covered ground and then her world finally went numb and she couldn't hear nor feel anything. Koga had gotten Kagome back to the cave his packed stayed at very quickly laying her on the straw padding in there.

"GINATA, HAKKAKU get me as many warm fur throws for Kagome, bring water and someone find me a fucking medic now!" Koga barked out orders placing his hand to Kagomes cheek feeling how cold she was. Shippo had gathered wood and set up a fire near the two in attempt to warm Kagome up.

"Inuyasha has fucking lost his god damned mind if he was going to kill Kagome along with an innocent unborn child!" Koga snapped taking the animal fur throws from Hakkaku and covered Kagome completely. He used the rag and water from Ginta to put on her forehead then just began to watch over the girl he still loved dearly.

"Its because of a lie Naraku started and because the child within Kagome belongs to Sesshomaru-Sama. We were lucky to get back from Kagome's time. Now we have to find Sesshomaru so he won't miss out on his childs birth!" Shippo explained sitting next to Kagome also watching over her.

"I see well Sesshomaru passed by here a few weeks ago, lets hope she's better soon so I can help you guys catch up to him." Koga stated and Shippo nodded his thanks watching as a soft pink glow began surrounding Kagome.

"Since we were able to stable her, her Miko powers will take over and she'll be back to normal by morning." Shippo said yawning before curling into Koga and falling asleep. Koga's eyes saddened looking down at Shippo before turning his attention back to Kagome maneuvering Shippo by a group of his wolves he then crawled over and laid next to Kagome cupping her cheek with his hand his thumb rubbing on her skin softly.

"I know you will never love me the way I love you Kagome, but know this you will always be my sister and I will always protect you with my life. If I have to kill Inuyasha I will. I just want to see you happy." Koga said falling into slumber his arm lightly drapped over Kagome. The whole night went without much happening, Shippo woke up to the sun in his face and to see Kagome standing at the entrance of Koga's cave hugging herself watching the horizon. He smiled seeing that Koga was about to join her side.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Koga asked once he reached Kagome's side gently placing his hand onto her shoulder starring at her saddened face.

"Mentally exhausted and still a bit physically exhausted; I nearly lost my baby last night trying to push myself. But also I nearly cause Shippo to die as well for not being able to face off against Inuyasha." Kagome said her arms dropping to her sides one hand placed onto her stomach.

"It isn't your fault Kagome. Lets hope Inuyasha and the other two open up their eyes before its too late and they truly become our enemies forcing myself and definitely Sesshomaru to kill them." Koga explained wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Kagome looked up to Koga and smiled looking ahead again.

"Thank you so much for always being there for me Koga. You truly are a great brother." She said leaning her head on him just enjoying the crisp morning winter air for once. They stood like that for a while listening as the rest of the pack was waking up some of them beginning to prepare breakfast for everyone.

"So tell me how far along are you?" Koga asked and Kagome blushed.

"5 mo-months." She stuttered she always had issues telling someone how far along she was. Koga starred at Kagome then her very small swollen stomach then back at her face.

"HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU 5 MONTHS WHEN YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR ONLY 2 MONTHS!" Koga yelled only to cause Kagome to laugh nervously.

"That's everyones reaction, the reason why is how the baby is positioned inside of me. Koga I just want to get back to Sesshomaru as quickly as possible." Kagome suddenly said stepping forward just so she could look back at Koga her eyes were full of sadness and longing.

"Then wipe that depressing look of your face and lets go. Stop looking so sad already it kills me each time I see you like this!" Koga said stalking back into the cave, Kagome stood there in slight shock before smiling and chased after the man she saw as a brother. She helped pack some more supplies and they had just finished lunch when they finally set out to find Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru should only be a few weeks ahead of us if we travel quickly and through the night a few nights we should catch up to him in no time." Koga explained once they were out of the mountains on back on the road path.

"Right and just because you're with us Koga doesn't mean Inuyasha is going to be merciful. He doesn't know about the baby and I would like to keep it that way please." Kagome said already slightly annoyed that she wasn't allowed to carry anything but her weapon and Shippo.

"Don't worry he won't get close to you. Let's just hope Sesshomaru has been making stops at night then it he should only be a few days away from us. I still have his scent." Koga explained watching Kagome put the hood of the cloak he gave her glad it was shielding her face like he wanted it to. It should deter Inuyasha even just for a moment.

* * *

The first whole day the three walked through the countryside, Koga watched Kagome every once in a while become playful with Shippo and start a snowball fight with the young fox. The young miko was just glowing unlike how she was when traveling with Inuyasha all the time. He watched her thanking Sesshomaru for falling in love with her and making her see that there was actually someone out there meant for her and only her. They were camped out by a river and Kagome was standing by the rivers shore starring up at the full moon her hood pulled onto her head. He knew she was standing there letting the tears fall and he just let her. Him and Shippo just sat there cooking dinner even when small sobs calling out for Sesshomaru escaped her lips.

"How much longer" Shippo whispered glaring into the fire.

"The mutt alone will be here any moment. He went ahead of his team. From the scent he left them at the camp they set up." Koga whispered back looking to Kagome knowing she didn't need this right now. They all went on alert when a twig snapped and spun around as Inuyasha walked out evident hate all over his face.

"Good evening." He greeted darkly.

"Mutt face." Koga and Shippo both greeted just as darkly, Kagome only stood by the shore quietly keeping her back to all of them.

"Calm down you two, I'm only here to talk not fight. See? I even had Miroku and Sango chain my sword into its sheath." Inuyasha taunted, Kagome let a sigh out everyone soon turned their attention to her as she turned to face them all tears still running down her cheeks.

"Kagome." Shippo said sadly sitting on top of Koga's head the Wolf Tribe Leader patting him on the head, also saddened from the look on Kagome's face.

"Just say your peace and go already please, and…if you are here to argue then don't say anything at all and go." She said walking slowly to the silver haired boy she once called her friend. She walked over to him till they were only a few steps from one another.

"I'm just here to warn you to be ready tomorrow in the daylight, because we will be attacking you come morning." Inuyasha hissed only loud enough for Kagome to hear, the young miko sighed placing her fingers to her foreheand stepping back a could half a foot from him.

"Oswari." She said and heard the inevitable crash tears spilling over more.

"Why you…"Inuasha began but stopped at the sound of Kagome's chocked sob.

"I don't understand Inuyasha, we have traveled with one another for so long knowing that Naraku was going to try anything to trick us into hating one another. You of all people should have known I'd never hand over the jewel shards just like that to him! Is it because after so many years of watching you countlessly go back to Kikyo that I decided to open up my heart to someone who willingly loved me for me and not because I was some replacement?! Is it because you needed just a single reason for revenge against your brother who had claimed my heart?!" Kagome snapped hanging her head low the tears dripping to the ground.

"Go ahead an attack in the morning because this time I will be fighting back and I will make you all see I had never betrayed any of you! Now get out of our sights _Inuyasha_!" Kagome spat out his name her pink miko aura becoming darker as it leaked off of her. Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes angrily at her before walking off his fists clenched in anger, he had hoped she would beg him for forgiveness and come crawling back to him. But she didn't she was still hung up over his brother who didn't even have an idea she was back and he planned to kill her before they were even reunited.

"You and that unholy child will perish by my hands Kagome. Just you wait when day break hits you are dead." Inuyasha hissed to himself and took off into the night back to the camp he had set up with Miroku and Sango.

* * *

In the morning Kagome, Koga had set off before the morning sun even peaked over the horizon all three ready for the fight that was about to come. Durring the night Shippo had flown ahead to see if he could find Sesshomaru and get help. Kagome gripped the bow tightly her eyes hard in hate from the look she remembered seeing in Inuyasha's eyes. She knew what the hanyou wanted of her last night and she wasn't going to bow down to him for something she didn't commit, a crime she wasn't at fault for. She will fight for her innocence and protect not just herself but the baby. The sun was just beginning to raise and Kagome heard the faint sound of something whooshing towards them.

"KOGA!" Kagome yelled and they both jumped out of the way as Hiraikotsu hit the ground right where they stood. The two landed a ways down watching as the group appeared, Sango pulling her weapon out of the ground.

"I told you we'd be coming for ya." Inuyasha laughed cracking his knuckles before wielding Tessaiga. Kagome ready her bow and narrowed her eyes.

"Come if you dare Inuyasha you will fall if you do!" Kagome said darkly her arrow becoming engulfed with her purification light.

"Then lets dance." Inuyasha laughed and rushed forward Tessaiga raised above his head as he jumped into the air. Sango and Miroku were keeping Koga busy already.

"DIE INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled repeating the exact words Kikyo had once yelled at Inuyasha.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled both release their attacks at once. Inuyasha managed to barely escape Kagomes arrow eyes wide that it managed to wipe out most of his wind scar.

"KAGOME!" Koga yelled everyone waiting for smoke to clear. Inuyasha wore smirk upon his face.

"If I were you half breed I'd be running for you life." A deep voice growled a ball of light appearing in the dust cloud. "You should have thought twice before trying to kill her." It said once more, Inuyasha growled gripping his sword ever more tightly.

"Damn you." Inuyasha growled out starring down Sesshomaru who had a killers intent locked with his eyes holding an unconscious Kagome in his arms.

"You die here Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted.

* * *

There you go chapter three and I have decided to bring Naraku in, and don't worry the story is not going by fast I can assure you. It may seem like it but its not.


	3. 02

Thank you sooooo much for all the lovely reviews! OMG I wasn't expecting this story to just hit off so fast! Well here comes chapter two, lets see what happens now that Sesshomaru has entered the picture.

* * *

Recap:

"If I were you half breed I'd be running for you life." A deep voice growled a ball of light appearing in the dust cloud. "You should have thought twice before trying to kill her." It said once more, Inuyasha growled gripping his sword ever more tightly.

"Damn you." Inuyasha growled out starring down Sesshomaru who had a killers intent locked with his eyes holding an unconscious Kagome in his arms.

"You die here Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted.

* * *

The two half-brothers stared each other down both having their prized swords wielded. Kagome was still held in Sesshomaru's arms slowly beginning to wake up again. Koga sighed in relief to know that Kagome was going to be okay and was unharmed. He though could smell the stress radiating off of her body from the amount of purification ability she put into that arrow. He would have to talk to her about being careful with that so she wouldn't hurt herself anymore or the baby. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome giving her a caring look as her eyes opened and starred right into his own.

"Sesshomaru-Sama." She smiled happily reaching up and cupping his cheek. Sesshomaru closed his eyes in happy content, he had missed her soft touch.

"I'm so glad to see you alright. You stay out of the way while I handle my foolish brother." He said setting Kagome back onto her feet and charged at Inuyasha.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!" Inuyasha yelled the diamond spears shooting out at Sesshomaru who easily dodged and deflected all of them swinging his Bakusaiga not surprised that Inuyasha blocked it with Tessaiga.

"Did I make you angry BIG brother?" Inuyasha taunted pushing Sesshomaru back a bit releasing the wind scar at him but was surprised that Sesshomaru was able to jump out of the way.

"BAKUSAIGA!" Sesshomaru yelled swinging his sword watching as Inuyasha struggled to get out of the way but none the less the mutt had evaded his attack.

"Accept your fate half breed you will die here!" Sesshomaru growled jumping towards Inuyasha again the two engaging into a close sword combat. Kagome just watched helplessly as both brothers were in a way equally matched with one another.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed out in horror as when Inuyasha's sword slashed across his chest leaving a gash and sending him into a tree. Despite what she was told Kagome ran out and to Sesshomaru's side sighing in relief to see it wasn't deep enough to kill him.

"I told you to stay back." Sesshomaru growled looking hard at Kagome who just rested her forehead onto his shoulder tears falling she could hear Inuyasha coming closer.

"….Oswari." She said barely above a whisper and no one was surprised to see him come crashing down to the ground. Sesshomaru starred down at Kagome using his lingers to link under her chin and lift her face up.

"Lets get you to safety shall we? Rin and Shippo are probably worrying themselves to death." Sesshomaru whispered leaning forward and capturing Kagome's with his own. Smiling Kagome nodded once he pulled away, standing to his feet Sesshomaru lifted Kagome into his arms once more.

"Your life shall be spared for now Inuyasha, I warn you when Kagome is back to her 100% health I will watch idly as she tears you apart. But that wouldn't be fun at all, when she's finished with you, I will tear you apart as well you piece of shit." Sesshomaru growled out his eyes turning red as the urge to change started flowing through him. Turning on his heal he began to walk off Koga joining his side. Kagome didn't say a word as the three of them walked away from the battlefield.

"I'll go up ahead and let your group know that everything is okay and you're on your way with Kagome." Koga said and hurriedly went on ahead. Kagome didn't look up at Sesshomaru and slowly began to heal Sesshomaru's wound with her abilities.

"I'm not angry if that's what you think Kagome. I'm just frustrated, but I understand why you disobeyed me just now. I've missed you so much." He said kissing the top of Kagomes head. Kagome let out a sigh and folded her hands onto her stomach after healing Sesshomaru her light still radiating checking up on the baby.

"By the way….you're going to be a father." She said happy to see everything was okay with her child. She looked up though at Sesshomaru when he suddenly stopped walking, she panicked when she saw his face blank.

"Gome…." She began to say but was whisked away when Sesshomaru kissed her hugging onto her tightly her legs now dangling. She kissed back and giggled when they parted, Sesshomaru had the most happiest look in his eyes as he knelt down to his knees pressing his ear to her stomach. Kagome giggle watching him as he kissed her stomach.

"You're an amazing woman Kagome." He said grabbing her hand and led her again towards where he left his other companions.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted happily jumping off of AhUn and ran to Kagome wrapping her arms around her. "I've missed you so much! You have no idea how dreadfully sad Sesshomaru-Sama has been!" Rin added, Kagome smiled sadly wrapping her arms around the girl.

"Don't you worry, I'm back and I won't be going away again. I promise." Kagome whispered Sesshomaru walking over and thanked Koga for saving Kagome and keeping her protected for the past two nights.

"Don't worry about, she like my younger sister. I won't let anything happen to her. Inuyasha will die I assure you that!" Koga said to the demon lord watching as Shippo had bounded off toward Kagome all three happily hugging one another.

"What confuses me is why my sister would attack Kagome as well. It doesn't add up. Could it be possible that Naraku has some sort of spell over them?" Kohaku asked sitting on AhUn, Jaken nodded agreeing with the boys accusation.

"That's a good theory, but only way to find out is to get close to one of them for Kagome to purify them somehow." Sesshomaru explained crossing his arms watching Kagome's laughing face as the three played in the snow together.

"She really has melted your heart Sesshomaru-Sama. How she is being treated by her ex-comrades is uncalled for. If Naraku is controlling them in some way, then their hearts are truly weak." Sesshomaru said the other two nodding in agreement.

"Alright everyone I have to get back to my pack, but I will be checking up every once in a while. And someone better tell me when the baby comes cause I wouldn't miss it for the world! AND DON'T FORGET TO INVITE ME TO THE WEDDING!" Koga yelled as he rushed off leaving mainly Kagome and Sesshomaru in sweatdrop.

"So how far along are you by now? 5 or 6 months?" Sesshomaru asked lifting Kagome onto AhUn.

"I should be 6 months in another few weeks why?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"You are in your crucial last month, you will go into labor sometime during the 6th month." Sesshomaru explained walking ahead of AhUn leaving a very confused Kagome. Rin and Shippo giggled as her eyes began to twitch.

"AND WHEN WAS SOMEONE GOING TO TELL ME THIS?!" She yelled some bird from the trees scattering Rin and Shippo both erupted into laughter Sesshomaru cringing from the loudness turning back to look at Kagome who had her arms crossed.

"I would have suspected Shippo to tell you since I didn't even know I had gotten you pregnant. That's why I am tell you now." Seshomaru smirked leaving a blush on Kagomes face as they continued on.

"So Kagome what are you going to name your child?" Rin asked after an hour of silence.

"I don't know, but if I have a boy I would like to name him Kaiyo which means ocean and if I have a girl she will be named, Hisakata which means sky or moon." Kagome smiled rubbing her hand along her stomach.

"Those are good names." Sesshomaru said revealing he had been walking next to them, Kagome blushed looking down into her lap smiling. Sesshomaru placed his hand overtop hers wishing he had never sent her away to her time. He had missed her presence and once she had gone through the well his mind was swallowed back up into darkness. Kagome had melted his heart everyone as has said.

"Sesshomaru-Sama arigato….for loving me." Kagome whispered smiling at his hand which was placed over her own. Sesshomaru suddenly held Kagome in the air above him by her waist.

"No….This Sesshomaru thanks Kagome for showing him to love." Sesshomaru smiled slowly letting her glide down capturing her lips with his own putting all his emotions into it. For him five months was too long without her. Kagome kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So where is our heading?" Shippo finally asked rolling his eyes at the two sucking faces.

"We are going to my home in the western lands. We will be staying there until the baby is born and when Kagome is stronger in health." Sesshomaru explained placing Kagome back onto AhUn her and Rin smiling away and chattering about babies and weddings.

"Someone kill me now." Jaken muttered only to be stepped on by Sesshomaru first then by AhUn.

"Jaken-San should really learn how to not anger Sesshomaru-Sama." Rin began then looked to see Kagome also glaring at the tiny green imp. "…..Or piss off Kagome-San." Rin giggled as they continued their journey in silence. It was nightfall when the group finally stopped and Kagome was tucking Rin into sleep kissing the girls forehead. Sesshomaru watched from the other side of the campfire watching the woman who was soon to become more than just a simple mate to him. This amazing woman was going to become his wife, someone who we could share his entire life with. Kagome was sat on the ground running her fingers through Rins hair humming.

"You are truly amazing." Sesshomaru said his eyes holding pride towards her. Kagome looked up and locked eyes with Sesshomaru a small smile gracing her lips as she looked back down at the sleeping Rin. She had also finally noticed her and Sesshomaru were the last ones still awake.

"I'm not all that amazing Sesshomaru." She said standing to her feet and walked over until she was sitting directly across from the powerful demon lord. Kagome studied his looks admiring his flawless beauty. A sharp pang in her heart knowing that one she was going to grow old and die, she didn't even want there to ever be a chance where she'd be without this man who had accept her as herself and not a replacement. This man who had tried to kill her many times but in the end still cared and loved her. Sesshomaru noticed the emotion the flashed through her face before reaching his hand out for her to grab pulling her into his lap when she did nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck.

"I know what you fear and its what every human fears when falling in love with an immortal demon like myself. Don't you fear my precious Kagome, this Sesshomaru knows ways of turning you into a demon. This Sesshomaru has no plans in loosing you." He said his arms wrapping around her stomach gently. He didn't care about if he had a hanyou child or a human wife, but he refused to loose either of them to death from an old age or from Kagome being human during child birth. Kagome will be a demon by the time she gave birth. Kagome smiled at his words and soon snuggled into him letting sleep over take her, he smiled down at her brushing his clawed finger through her hair gently before taking his mokomoko and covered her to give her and the baby extra warmth.

In the morning Kagome woke up to the smell of someone cooking, opening her eyes she noticed it was Kohaku. Rin was walking about the camp area they had made picking flowers making quite a few of flower crowns. Jaken was marching back and forth trying to pretend he was guarding the area even though she knew that he was just watching over Rin. Sitting up she noticed she had Sesshomaru's shirt on and blushed finally noticing that he wasn't there.

"He went to the field only a few feet that way. You can go meet up with him if you like." Kohaku stated continuing with making the stew he was preparing. Smiling she stood to her feet and went into the direction she was guided to. She was in awe when she reached the field and a gust of wind caused all of the snow to swirl into the air revealing a field of roses in front of her, the scene was breath taking for her.

"Such a beautiful place." She said walking forward her hands lightly brushing against the tops of the flowers. Leaning to pick one she scrunched her nose up in pain when her finger was pricked.

"Oh yea, they have thorns." She muttered watching as a ball of blood appeared on her finger, before she knew it Sesshomaru was in front of her and grabbed her hand bringing her finger to his mouth and licked the wound before sticking her finger in his mouth. Kagome's face flushed red but all she could do was watch. Everything that Sesshomaru did surprised her, after everything that has happened between them she could never imagine him being cold hearted and cruel.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, whatever happened between Inuyasha and you for you two to hate one another so much?" She asked quietly as he released her finger from his mouth.

"It wasn't anything that happened but more over I despised my father for in a way betraying my mother for falling in love with a human. It wasn't until I was left alone with you on that day that I learned why and I stopped blaming him. Kagome you saved my heart and I am so happy to be able to share this life with you." He explained

"I'm so glad you have given me the chance to share your life. I can't imagine any life without you." Kagome said reaching her hands up both of them cupping his cheeks. "A life without Sesshomaru-Sama is no life at all." She added, Sesshomaru swept Kagome off of her feet into his arms his yoki pulsating causing some of the rose petals to flutter quickly around them, creating a slow whirlwind of rose petals and snow. At the lining of the trees their companions stood watching smiles on their faces.

"I'm so happy that Sesshomaru-Sama is happy!" Rin giggled hugging Shippo to her chest.

"I'm happy Okaa-San is finally happy!" Shippo cheered huggin Rin back.

"I believe Sesshomaru-Sama has finally found that person to protect. He doesn't realize it, but he is so much like his father." Jaken said standing there holding Nintojo watching as Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck each of them resting their foreheads against the others.

"I think you are right Jaken-San." Kohaku nodded in agreement.

"Kagome, my sweet sweet Kagome. Would you do this Sesshomaru the honor and become my wife, to be forever mine?" He asked starring into Kagomes eyes seriously.

"It would be an honor to become your wife Sesshomaru-Sama. My kind Sesshomaru-Sama." Kagome smiled happy tears filling her eyes as she closed them hugging tightly onto Sesshomaru.

* * *

There you go finally chapter two is up! I should have chapter three up soon. Things are about to get serious, so use your imagination tell me what you think will happen ^-^ LOL I myself don't even know what I have planned yet but it is BIG! A SeeKag AMV just inspired me and I am soooooo excited!


	4. 03

YAY I am working on chapter 3 now YIPEE! I don't know why but this fanfic gets me all excited and happy! But that's probably because I love Sesshomaru and Kagome! They are so perfect together!

* * *

The group had been traveling for a few days when they finally reached a large gate made of iron and stone. Kagome and Shippo both nearly fell off of AhUn trying to lean back to stare all the way up at the top. Kohaku just stood there in shock at the massive looking gate.

"What the hell do you have to keep such a large gate?! The underlord himself?!" Kohaku asked with wide eyes.

"This is my fathers palace that I inherited, yes it is large so try not to get lost. Everyone knows who you are and to not harm you. So don't be afraid." Sesshomaru explained as the gate opened and they walked through a large palace coming into view. Kagomes mouth dropped open at the site and just rapidly blinked her eyes.

"Oh my its large." She said as they came closer the palace was easily as large as one of the tallest building in Tokyo, Japan. 'I wander if the building that stands there belongs to any descendants of Sesshomaru." Kagome thought to herself but shook the thought from her mind. Inside Kagome followed suit with Rin and slid off AhUn and caught up to her soon to be husband. Everywhere their were demon maids and butlers greeting them all most of them were giving her odd looks. She could swear she heard whispering coming from them.

'That's right I'm human and everyone believes that Sesshomaru hates humans. What am I doing here then, I'm only going to cause trouble!' Kagome thought her feet coming to a stop taking a step back, in an instant Sesshomaru was by her side his arm wrapped around her waist his other hand grabbing one of hers.

"Don't be afraid, ignore them. They will soon learn their place and who you are to me." He said resting his cheek on her forehead releasing her hand to place his hand onto her stomach, many gasps from the maids and butlers were heard when realization hit them.

"You are my mate and soon to be wife and I will not allow anyone to treat you horribly or make you feel uncomfortable." Sesshomaru said before leading her forward keeping her next to him. Kagome tightly held onto his hand as they finaly made it to a large foyer after the long entry way hallway. Kagome stared in awe at how beautiful everything looked with jade, emerald and many other beautiful stones covered the walls and floors. Sesshomaru chuckled letting Kagome admire everything. Rin also was with her since everytime he came or gone she was asleep with them only stopping by for an hour and then going off again.

"Sesshomaru-Sama how come I have never seen such place?!" Rin said in amazement, soon a maid took Rin, Kohaku and Shippo off to show them to their rooms. Kagome watched and gave Shippo a thumbs up when he looked back to her. Sesshomaru walked up to behind her wrapping his arms around her nipping lightly at her neck followed by soft kisses. Kagome panted lightly her head moving slightly to give him more access. Sesshomaru kissed up her neck slowly turning her in his arms until his mouth found hers holding her close as he kissed her deeply. It took him every bit of his control to not take her right there, but he knew he could harm the child and possibly her as well. Kagomes hands gripped tightly onto his shirt eyes hazed over once he pulled away.

"Its good to have you back Kagome. Now lets show you to our room." Sesshomaru smirked lifting Kagome into his arms again and was gone in a flash entering a room that took her breath away. Kagome stared at the massive room made of bamboo wood with a matching bamboo wood bed. The colors or light browns and reds made it comforting as she walked over and placed her hand on top of the silky covers and ran her hand along them.

"Its beautiful Sesshomaru." She said turning to him, walking over Sesshomaru raised his hand and pushed back some of Kagomes hair to behind her ears.

"Not as beautiful as you Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly the two of them just starring at one another again. They had never realized just how much it would hurt them being away from the other for even just five months.

"Sesshomaru, you do want this child right?" She asked asking the question that haunted her mind since she had first realized she was pregnant. Lifting Kagome to sit on the bed a sigh leaving his lips, he placed both of his hands onto her stomach a small smile gracing his lips.

"You, this child, Rin, Shippo, Kohaku and even Jaken are my most precious people and I don't ever want to loose any of you. For the first time in my life I have been scared because of how I almost lost you to not just you returning to your time thanks to me, but to Inuyasha as well. My threat still stands I will kill Inuyasha for his betrayal against you." Sesshomaru said laying his head onto Kagomes stomach earing a blush from her, she sat there though when the happiness left his eyes and had gone completely serious. Sighing Kagome brushed her fingers through his hair watching him become relaxed. The two of them spent hours just sitting there in each other's company.

"Sesshomaru, can we go for a walk outside?" Kagome asked biting her lip and looked to the side, she had no clue why she was being nervous, but here she was disturbing him when he was relaxed.

"Of course my love." He chuckled helping her stand and led her to the window where he lifted her into his arms and jumped from the balcony towards the ground. Kagome took that moment to finally take in everything around her, the area the gate surrounded looked as if it could go one for forever.

"Sesshomaru-Sama! Kagome-San!" Rin cheered running over from where she was playing with Shippo and Kohaku.

"Hello Rin are you having fun?" Kagome asked after Sesshomaru set her down onto her feet.

"Yea! The three of us are building a snowman, come help us!" Rin said excitedly grabbing Kagomes hand and began dragging her to where they had started building. Sesshomaru stood there with his arms crossed smiling Jaken soon joining his side.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, I've been thinking. Shouldn't Kagome not be moving this much. Yes a normal Inu pregnancy lasts 6months, but Kagome is a human. Shouldn't we be expecting an early birth?" Jaken asked looking up to his master who closed his eyes and sighed.

"Normally yes, but Kagome is stubborn and free spirited and I couldn't trap her in any way. I've got her where I can keep a close eye on her, if anything happens I won't be far to where I won't be able to reach her." Sesshomaru explained watching as the three gave up on the snowman and started a snowball fight girls against boys.

"What about her becoming demon? You've got that figured out to?" Jaken asked once more.

"Yes, I plan to mix my blood with hers during the child birth. It won't turn her completely demon but she will be immortal like me. Yes she will have some demonic side effects, but otherwise she will still be almost completely human." Sesshomaru smirked watching Rin tackle Kohaku into a large pile of snow. Kagome and Shippo began running over towards the two.

"I see, you are wise as ever Sesshomaru-Sama." Jaken said freezing up at the same time Sesshomaru went rigid, the smell of blood suddenly filled the air. Kagome's blood. The moment Kagome and Shippo reached the wrestling kids, Kagome stiffened feeling something warm and sticky run down her legs and a sharp pain running through her stomach.

"Okaa-San?" Shippo asked looking up to Kagome who was breathing heavily her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"The…..baby….something is wrong." She managed out suddenly swept off her feet.

"Kohaku, Rin, Shippo go with Jaken and get the house medic we have very little time!" Sesshomaru barked out and was soon jumped into the air towards the balcony of his and Kagomes room. The three hurriedly followed after Jaken as the entire palace filled with Kagomes painful scream.

"Jaken-San is Kagome-San going to be alright?!" Rin tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Sesshomaru has Tenseiga, if anything happens he will be able to save both Kagome and the baby." Jaken explained as they ran into a large room filled with medical supplies.

"Mitsuki! Sesshomaru needs your assistance Kagome-San has fallen in a painful labor." Jaken hurriedly said and the demon woman was suddenly out of the room and running down the hallway. The four could only stand there listening to the screams praying to Kami that everything would turn out alright. Kagome was in a lot of pain, that much she could tell.

"Kagome, I need you to focus." Sesshomaru snapped holding onto Kagomes hand reassuringly and cupping her cheek with the other hand.

"Move out of the way!" Mitsuki screamed from down the hallway and into the room. Neither her nor Sesshomaru exchanged any words. Pulling the bottom half of Kagomes clothes off Mitsuki began her quick examination.

"Yep it is definitely time this baby is coming whether we like it or not. Kagome this is going to be very painful for you, I don't have a clue what you've been doing but you have stressed out your entire body! Now push woman!" Mitsuki barked orders, it took everything Sesshomaru had not to kill the woman who was about to bring his child into the world.

"Don't….get snippy! Not my….fault….Inuyasha is an asshat!" Kagome panted heavily but managed to make it sound just as snippy as Mitsuki's reply.

"Okay then, now push damn it!" Mitsuki yelled.

"I AM!" Kagome yelled screaming out even more. Jaken, Kohaku, Rin and Shippo all stood outside the door listening to the screams and the curses both women were throwing back and forth at one another. Jaken and Kohaku were left in sweat drop while Rin and Shippo looked completely terrified. Four hours had passed when suddenly the screams stopped and a loud crying was heard. Mitsuki ran out so she could get the baby cleaned up barking at the four to come with her. Sesshomaru did end up having to use Tenseiga on Kagome from the amount of blood she had lost. Her life had been slipping during the entire birthing process. He never waited for her to wake up, he slit both his palm and Kagomes before taking hold of her hand lying next to her. Kagome breathed heavily and slowly she began to change, a small purple crescent moon appeared upon her forehead. Sesshomaru's eyes widen when Kagome's eyes open to reveal they have become the same golden color as his.

"Sesshomaru?" She asks sitting up, sitting up with her pulling her into his arms feeling the wound on his hand heal. Kagome repeatedly blinks starring into her hand as she felt an odd sensation. She watched as her hand instantly healed and her face paled. Sesshomaru counted down in his head knowing she was going to freak out.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, more over squeaked just starring at her hand.

"Yes?" He answered fighting the urge to laugh. He had only seen this done a few times in his life and everytime it somehow made him laugh at the humans reaction.

"Why in the first place was my hand cut?" She asked after Sesshomaru released the hug on her.

"So I could mix your blood with mine and mine with yours." He explained stoically.

"Okay, why did my hand suddenly heal?" She then asked holding her hand up to his face, Sesshomaru let out a chuckle.

"Because mixing my blood with yours makes you immortal now with some side effects. Until I can perfect the other thing I have found this is the best I can do with turning you into a demon." Sesshomaru explained as Mitsuki re-entered the room carrying a bundle.

"I hope you're ready Sesshomaru and Kagome, but meet your son." Mitsuki said handing the bundle to Kagome who's face changed completely to happiness now.

"Hello there my little Kaiyo." Kagome smiled, the baby boy also had a blue crescent moon upon his forehead with one magenta stripe on each of his cheeks. Two dog ears also were upon his head, his hair color silver with black streaks through it.

"He's looks so much like you." Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru curling into him. Sesshomaru smiled gently rubbing the knuckles of his fingers against his sons cheek. Mitsuki ushered the others out of the room the two new parents just enjoying the little bundle in their arms. Kagome rocked Kaiyo humming a song as she herself fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms her world becoming perfectly complete. But in the depths of her mind she could feel something bad was going to happen. She could feel that her world was about to shatter completely.

* * *

~Six months later~

Kagome was traveling with Rin on AhUn towards Kaede's village making cooing faces at Kaiyo who was just refusing to smile, though every so often the corners of his lips would quirk. His faces would always make Kagome laugh and smile happily. Rin had been silent the entire time they had been traveling flying high in the air in the clouds. She didn't want either of them to get into trouble leaving the palace again without permission. Kagome insisted though, she wanted Kaede to meet her son regardless if Inuyasha and them were there or not.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru-Sama is going to be angry!" Rin said holding onto the reigns for AhUn.

"I know and he will get over it! I'm tired of being cooped up in that place. I miss Kaede-San." Kagome explained as they were drawing closer to the village. She could see the Bone Eaters well come into view. The feeling in the pit of her stomach grew.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!" Inuyasha yelled forcing Kagome to jump from AhUn landing easily on the ground. Rin screamed for Kagome to hold on she was going to go get Sesshomaru, who actually wasn't too far away. He was journeying to Kaede's village to smack some sense into Inuyasha and Kagome had a plan to go see Kaede and get back to the palace unscathed. But, alas that was not going to happen.

"I see Sesshomaru partly changed you. You still smell human but you don't react like one. And what do I see here, your son has finally been born?" Inuyasha spoke in sarcasm resting the dull side of Tessaiga onto his shoulders. Kagomes anger was rising, but she had to stay in check her emotions tended to slip control and when that happened something went boom.

"Inuyasha this has to stop! Our fighting is unnecessary!" Kagome pleaded keeping Kaiyo held close to her.

"Is it now young miko?" A dark voice said behind her. Kagome froze and was barely able to jump out of the way of Naraku's attack.

"Inuyasha….What have you done?!" Kagome screamed at the hanyou she was standing right by the bone eaters well.

"He hasn't done anything, he simply doesn't realize what he's completely doing. Too bad you've only been here with your love and mate for only a mere six months. Kagome my dear that's about to end. I will make sure you will never be able to pass back through even with your tears and emotions. You will be forever without Sesshomaru to raise that forsaken child alone!" Naraku hissed suddenly in front of Kagome who kept a wailing Kaiyo close to her chest.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru shouted trying to reach his mate and son in time but his world slowed as he watched Kagome get shoved into the well. Her scream echoed into his ears as the blue light appeared and soon she was gone again and so was the well once Naraku finished his chanting.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sesshomaru roared charging towards the man Bakusaiga wielded. As Inuyasha finally came to his senses he watched as Naraku unleashed his Miasma and vanished before Sesshomaru could finish him off.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru yelled bringing his fists down to collide with the Earth. Inuyasha watched in confusion no memory of the past 11months.

"Sesshomaru….I….I'm sorry." Was all he could mutter out.

"I've lost her again, and now I've lost my son!" Sesshomaru hissed repeatedly punching the ground. RIn soon landed with AhUn already crying her fears coming true.

"Then survive for 500 years. Survive and find Kagome and your son. If you wish to kill me you can from what I can tell, I am the cause for all this." Inuyasha said walking to beside Sesshomaru.

"I will not kill you, for you and your comrades minds were being controlled by Naraku. You will help me get back to her Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru hissed standing to his feet and walked back over to Rin picking the girl up into his arms and soon vanished.

* * *

Kagome woke up on the ground to the well shrine lying there where a well should be. Tears fell from her eyes and sobs tore through her throat. She was back in her time this time stuck forever without her mate. Kaiyo laid in her arms also wailing, everything around her was shattering.

"Kagome?!" Her mother Emiko shouted running down the steps with her Kagome's grandfather in tow. Picking up Kaiyo and handing him to her father Emiko helped Kagome to her feet and out of the shrine into the house where she sat her daughter on the couch. Emiko finally notice Kagome's new appearance and only slightly smile.

"We will figure this out, I don't know how. But, we will Kagome. You just have to stay strong." Emiko said listening to her father and Sota cooing at Kaiyo who had gone very quiet. Kagome eventually stopped crying and looked back to watch her grandfather and Sota interact with her son.

"You're right, I just hope we figure this out soon." Kagome said a small sad smile gracing her lips as she stood walking over to the three hugging her grandfather.

"I'm ready for you to train me in priestess hood please." She said and so it was decided Kagome would become the next high priestess of the Higurashi Shrine.

* * *

For some reason this chapter just seems so short for me! But its not LOL. Well would you guys kill me if you found out that these first three chapters were actually just one big prologue to lead into the MAIN part of the fanfic! I'm such a trickster fox ^_^. But yea more to come. Hope you've been paying attention to detail for some things Kagome has compared things in the past with things in the future, their weren't many comparisons.


End file.
